tytooniafandomcom-20200215-history
Jackalyn's Mail Run
Jackalyn's Mail Run is the second episode of the first season of The Railways of Tytoonia. It premiered as part of the TylerTheMan the Halls marathon on December 22nd, 2017. Synopsis Jackalyn is delivering a load of coal and fuel to the Dream Fleet Rail Co.'s yard in Cliffstone Junction when she and Misty the Blue Mouse hear a burst of steam from the character sheds. Maliah's electrically heated boiler is suffering from overheating after extensive work, which means she'll have to go to the Kahlville Works for repairs; this will mean her end of the nightly mail runs will be held up. Jackalyn offers to help the broken down little human by doing her mail run, which is agreed on by Mrs. C. Ella and Mrs. Carla. After delivering her cars to Grofflen Harbour , Jackalyn returns to the sheds for a power nap before heading off to the Mail Depot that evening. She's greeted by Peppa-Mint as Mrs. Carla explains that she'll be working from the mountain branch lines and will complete her journey at Gridinia Bay Junction, where Johnny and an engine from Pinewood Island will collect the rest of her mail from there. Jackalyn goes into a panic, revealing her fear of running through the mountains in the dark; Peppa-Mint calms her down a bit by saying if she treats it like she's going down the mainline, then it should be better. She then heads off to do her end of the mail run. Once loaded and ready for departure, Jackalyn makes his way up the mountain lines. At a steep incline, she chants to herself "I think I can, I think I can" before finally reaching the top. She then proceeds to race down the hill at top speed, before grinding herself to a halt when she sees she's running straight towards Stinky, who is hurrying along the intersection near the branch line. Stinky forgives her though, as he comments his first time with late-night runs were difficult, before heading off back to the Freight Depot. Jackalyn, however, notices there's a crate loaded on his last flatbed; the crate turns out to be an order of paving stone that were meant to go to Gridinia Bay Docks for shipping to the UK. Jackalyn then decides, as she's going to Gridinia Bay anyway, she can take it for him, which Stinky approves. After hurrying to complete her run, she makes it to the Bay in record time, dropping off her freight cars at the Junction and delivering the crate to the docks before the ship sets sail for Europe. Later that morning, Big Tim hurries up with a message from Sir Allen Featherington , who has offered her a fully-paid vacation to Boston for the weekend. She's a little too late however, as Jackalyn is already well and truly fast asleep! Characters *Jackalyn *Spilt Milk *Fortune Stella (cameo) *Opaletta (cameo) *Jodi (cameo) *Isaac the Lion (cameo) *Eric (cameo) *Misty the Blue Mouse *Rodney (cameo) *Maliah *Mrs. C. Ella *Mrs. Carla *Choc N' Chip (cameo) *Arak Attack (cameo) *Toots (cameo) *Huey (cameo) *Philippa Flowers (cameo) *Peppa-Mint *Stinky *Pineapple Lily *Meathead (mentioned) *Johnny *Pinewood Island E2 *Big Tim *Sir Allen Featherington (mentioned) Voice Cast *Matt Michaud - Jackalyn *Matt Twillman - Peppa-Mint *Joel Hunter (uncredited) - Misty the Blue Mouse *Alyillustrate - The Mail Depot Manager *Stephanie Panisello - Maliah *Joel the Swedish Dragon - Johnny *Elizabeth Teoflio - Spilt Milk *Milan Prsa - Additional Voices Trivia *This marks the first ten-minute episode of The Railways of Tytoonia. *The episode was first developed as a subplot to the first attempt at a pilot episode entitled Night Run; the subplot became this episode, while the main plot (which later made it into another scrapped episode entitled Cold Wheels) is currently being repurposed for an hour-long holiday special. *Some changes were made to the script when the episode went into production: **Spilt Milk would have had a full speaking line in the episode: "Jackalyn, look out!" **Jackalyn stopping at Vernstead Halt instead of a montage of deliveries. **Emery and Elizabeth, the drivers of Jackalyn in Soeren Hermansen's earlier project, Jackalyn and Friends, would have appeared at the end of the episode, but were scrapped for story reasons. **Sir Allen Featherington himself giving the reward, with Emery and Liz commenting on the occassion. This was replaced with Big Tim delivering the news due to the delayed production of the episode. *The episode was originally due to premiere in November 2017, but college interfering pushed it to a Christmas-weekend release. Category:Episodes